Retsu's child
by ultimate-drax
Summary: It’s been 3 years since the winter war ended and Kenpachi has been keeping a secret from his squad members for over a year. But it won’t be a secret for much longer when Kenpachi’s life is about to take a turn as Unohana discovers something interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga. **

**Summary: It's been 3 years since the winter war ended and Kenpachi has been keeping a secret from his squad members for over a year. But it won't be a secret for much longer when Kenpachi's life is about to take a turn as Unohana discovers something interesting.**

--

"Has anyone seen the captain?" Ikkaku asked as entered the room.

"Nah, he took off again somewhere without telling us." Yumichika answered.

"This has been going on for over a year. I wonder what the hell he's doing anyway." Ikkaku said taking seat on the coach opening up a bottle of sake.

"Isn't it obvious already?" Rangiku said popping out of nowhere in front of Ikkaku.

"Matsumoto, what the hell!?" Ikkaku said jumping backwards. "Do you always have to show up in front my face like that? I swear sometimes you're even worse than the Lieutenant!" He yield pointing his finger directly at her with several arteries on his face. Rangiku only giggled at his reaction. "And what the hell did you mean with 'isn't it obvious?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oh come on, don't you remember that Ichigo was acting the same way when he was secretly dating Rukia?" Rangiku said.

"Wait just a sec," Ikkaku said "are you trying to tell me that the captain is secretly in relationship with someone?" Rangiku nodded.

"Aha." She said.

"Tch, you've gone over your head Rangiku. Even if there were a woman that wasn't afraid of the captain why would he bother getting together with someone?" Ikkaku simply said in disbelief.

"You forget that Captain Zaraki and Captain Soifon were in a short relationship after the war." Rangiku said.

"They were only sex-buddies, it doesn't count!" Ikkaku spat at her.

"And don't forget that there is only one woman, aside from Captain Soifon, who doesn't fear him." Rangiku said. "But instead he fears her."

"No way, that is out of the question." Ikkaku said knowing full well who Rangiku was talking about. "Even if the captain was seeing someone there is just no way in Heaven or Earth that it would be Captain Unohana."

"What makes you think that?" Rangiku asked.

"Have you ever met that woman?" Ikkaku spat at her. "What do you think she would see in our captain who is the complete opposite of her own personality?"

"I admit they may have a lot of differences, but differences can make a couple strong to you know." She said. "But don't forget that every time he is injured she is the one who gets to treat his wounds. Isn't it possible that they might have gotten to know each other's during time?" She reasoned.

"I strongly won't believe that." Ikkaku said in a voice that was higher than a whisper.

"Alright baldy if that's how you want to play it. I'm willing to bet anything on that I'm right and you are wrong." She said.

"You know what? I'm taking that bet." Ikkaku accepted. "What happens when you lose?"

"If I lose, which I won't, you get to spend one night with me in bed, with free hands."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Neither Ikkaku nor Yumichika could believe she was willing to bet her own body on this. But in any case even though Ikkaku only saw Rangiku as a friend not even he could resist the thought of sleeping with her. And with free hands on top of that.

"Sure, no problem." He said.

"Wait, but if I'm right, you're going to have to run from the west gate back to the Squad 11 barracks." Rangiku said.

"Oh please, what the hell is that compared to …?" Ikkaku was cute of.

"I'm not done yet." Rangiku said. "You have to run completely naked." She said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Like I said, no problem." The two of them shacked hands and Rangiku toke of.

"You've put yourself in real situation here Ikkaku." Yumichika said.

"What are you talking about? This bet is as good as won." Ikkaku said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yumichika asked.

"When this bet is over I'm going to need condoms. Lots and lots of condoms." He answered and left.

"Ikkaku, you are so full of confidence I sometimes gets jealous." Yumichika said sipping some tea from his cup.

What Ikkaku did not know was that he had already lost the bet.

--

In the home of the 4th Division Captain, Lady Unohana was sitting on her bed reading a book while waiting for her secret guest to arrive.

"You toke your time, Kenpachi." She said and then Kenpachi Zaraki entered the room.

"Sorry, I've been working on trying to hide my Spiritual Pressure and thought I should try it on you." He said.

"You couldn't possibly hide from me, I know you. There is nothing about you that I don't know." She said putting away her book. "How have your day been?" She asked standing face to face with him.

"I thought you knew everything about me." Kenpachi smirked. Retsu giggled at that.

"You know Kenpachi; I had a dream about you last night."

"Oh really? Was it good?" He asked.

"Actually, it was wonderful." She said and then started to drag him over to her bed. "And it also got me thinking." Kenpachi was getting confused. "We been seeing each others for over a year now and I want you to know that … I love you Kenpachi, you know I do right."

"Of course I know that, and I love you to." He said smiling warmly.

"And you do know I trust you with everything in my heart, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I want you to know that … I'm ready to do this." She finally said.

"Are you sure?" He asked low voice.

"I've never been more sure about something my whole life." She said and looked down on the floor. "I want our relationship to move on to the next level. The reason why I waited this long is because the last time was many, many years ago, and I wanted to be sure." She looked back up at him. "Do you want to do this as much as I want to?" She asked.

"I've been with a lot of women's; you're the first one I've actually felt this way with." He moved closer to her and wrapped his around her waist. "I would trade all those times just to be with you."

"That's all I wanted to hear." She said and pulled him with her as she lay down on her bed.

"So do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." And so they finally kissed. His kisses went down to her neck. "Take me, Kenpachi Zaraki.

--

**First chapter short, I know but we will get longer chapters as time will go by and I will continue this story as long as you review to me and tell me exactly what you think. Until then have a great time everyone.**

**Love, Ultimate-Drax.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga. **

**Summary: It's been 3 years since the winter war ended and Kenpachi has been keeping a secret from his squad members for over a year. But it won't be a secret for much longer when Kenpachi's life is about to take a turn as Unohana discovers something interesting.**

--

Retsu woke up early feeling the warm welcoming of Kenpachi's body, his arm around her waist. He was already awake and looked down at her smiling warmly.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked softly.

"About an hour, almost." He answered.

"How come you stayed in bed for so long?" She asked.

"Cause I like looking at you when you sleep." He answered smiling a toothy smile at her. She smiled at this and closed her eyes softly burring her head down his chest. "I hope I didn't hurt ya last night." He said.

"Of course you didn't." She said. "Last night was one of the most wonderful nights of my life." Kenpachi smiled at this getting more comfortable in bed. "Don't you have training today with your squad?" She asked.

"It can wait. It'll only be one day, no big deal. This is more important, and I can't believe I'm about to say this but it's even better than fighting."

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"Of course I do."

"No you don't."

"No I don't."

Their peaceful morning was suddenly interrupted when a voice rang through the Seireitei.

"All captains report to assembly hall for an emergency meeting. Repeat, all captains report to the assembly hall for an emergency meeting.

"Ah geez, if it's not one pain in the ass it's the other." Kenpachi said letting Retsu get out of bed first. "Just what the hell does the old fart want now?"

"Well you should get dressed up as well and head down to the assembly hall." Retsu said putting on her shirt. "Otherwise Head-Captain Yamamoto will found great disliking of you."

"I'm already on his bad guy list." Kenpachi said sarcastic.

--

Up at the assembly hall all captains were now gathered. Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was taking his place at the edge of the room calling the meeting to an order.

"As you know it has been three years since the winter war ended," He started "and the death of the traitor Sosuke Aizen and his Espada, however, we've recently gathered some proof that the traitor Kaname Tosen might still be alive." This send a cooled ice up the spine on captain Komamura as well as his blood pressure started to rise and boil.

"What have we found out so far?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"That is for Captain Soifon to explain." Everyone's attention turned to the Squad 2 Captain.

"Yes well, I had sent seven of my most skilled Stealth Force units to investigate some unusual spirit energy, which was discovered by the Department of Research and Development. The next day one of them came back before schedule cut up pretty badly. He died minutes before the relief team came but not before he managed to describe what had killed him and his team. The description fit perfect with Kaname Tosen's Bankai." She ended.

"Even without the aid of the Arrancar Kaname Tosen might still pose a very dangerous threat to the Soul Society." Yamamoto said. "That's why we need to send an elite team to the coordinates where Captain Soifon's men were murdered." His attention turned to Kenpachi. "Captain Zaraki, I want you on this team as you are the only known person who managed to defeat Kaname Tosen's Bankai."

"Fine by me, I wouldn't mind slicing up that piece of shit once more." Kenpachi said.

"Head-Captain, sir" Soifon spoke out" I also request to be put on this team, as it was my men who had been killed by the traitor."

"Your request is accepted." Yamamoto said.

'Oh great, on mission with my ex. This'll be fun.' Kenpachi thought to himself.

"I'm also assigning Captain Hitsugaya on this mission along with your Lieutenants." The ancient man said.

"If I may, Head Captain." Ukitake raised his hand. "I would also request that Ichigo Kurosaki may participate on this mission as well."

"Why is that?"

"Well, he is soon about to become captain of Squad 3 so by sending him on a mission like this one would be a good way to test his skills." Ukitake explained.

Yamamoto thought for a moment. "Captain Kuchiki, you've trained the boy in the arts of Kido. Would you say he is fit to go on this mission?"

"Kurosaki is near level 70 in Kido and he is mastering it a very good rate." The head Kuchiki answered.

"And Captain Soifon, how well is he doing in your Shunpo and hand to hand combat training?"

"Though in pains me to admit it, he has gotten a little bit faster than I have and he has manage to bring me down once." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"And Captain Zaraki, you've trained him in sword combat. What would you say?"

"Are you kidding? Ichigo is one tuff bastard. I would say he's even better than Kyoraku. Hell he would probably be able to handle this mission on his own." Kenpachi said.

"Then it is settle then. Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Soifon, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Omaeda, Lieutenant Kusajishi and Ichigo Kurosaki are to depart to the world of the living within the hour. If anyone has anything else to say speak now." No reply. "Very well then, dismiss." He said and all captains exit the room

"I'm surprised that you didn't wanna participate on this mission." Kenpachi said to Komamura

"I don't have a reason to go." Komamura said.

"You and that blind bastard were close friends and he betrayed the Soul Society. I figured you would have all the reason in the world to go on this mission." Kenpachi said.

"I have nothing more to say to that traitor." Komamura said with poison in voice not looking at the spiky hired captain.

--

Since it was early morning Ichigo was still sleeping. He had heard the message but since he was no captain, yet, he could go back to sleep. When he woke up he was a bit surprise to se he was not in his own room but quickly remembered he had manage to snuck out of his own room and into Rukia's and managed to avoid Byakuya. The two of them was just laying there half asleep. Rukia finally spook.

"I can't go back to sleep, can you?" She asked.

"No, not a chance in hell." Ichigo responded. "And I'm too tired to get up."

"Well I know something that might get you pumped up again." Rukia said drawing her finger up and down on Ichigo's chest.

"Now we're talking some real morning exercise." Ichigo said smiling. The two of them were about to kiss when suddenly …

"Rukia." Byakuya's voice was heard from outside Rukia's door. Ichigo nearly panicked when the door slide open. "Are you awa … oh sorry, you're not dressed." He quickly turned around not wanting to embarrass his sister. Ichigo had managed to make a run before Byakuya entered the room.

"Nii-sama, what brings you in here this early in the morning?" Rukia asked.

"I was looking for Kurosaki but he was not in his bed so I figured you might know where he is." Byakuya answered.

"Um, I think he might be down at the ponds doing those morning meditation you thought him." Rukia said loud enough for Ichigo to hear who was currently dangling outside of Rukia's window.

"Alright then, I will see if he's there." Byakuya said closing Rukia's door.

Rukia quickly made her way to the window but Ichigo was already gone. She saw him jumping out of his own bedroom window and made a quick leap towards the ponds. Rukia sighed in relief. Even though Ichigo was probably twice as powerful as Byakuya now he still didn't dare face him if he caught both him and Rukia secretly making love.

--

Ichigo made it just in time before Byakuya did. He landed on the exact same spot where hade practice and toke the same meditation stance Byakuya thought him.

"Kurosaki, Rukia suggested that you might be here." Byakuya said.

"Mornin sensei, how are ya?" Ichigo said. While he has been training under all three captains he had grown to respect them enough to call them sensei.

"You should get ready, you are about to leave to the world of the living for your first mission to prove yourself worthy of being captain." Byakuya simply said. Ichigo was surprised at this.

"Really? What's this mission about?" He asked.

"We think the traitor Kaname Tosen might still be alive and you're going with the task force to hunt him down." Byakuya said. "You are to report yourself to the Senkaimon within the hour." He said turning to leave. "Oh and two more things."

"What sensei?"

"One: both you and Rukia are terrible actors and Two: while I may agree on letting you stay in my manors while training to become captain I do however not approve on you disgracing my sister with your filthy actions, and if I ever caught you doing this again you will not only have my rage but the rage of Senbonzakura on your heels as well. Is that clear to you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes sensei."

--

"I'll be going now." Kenpachi told Retsu and gave her a soft kiss on the lips which she gladly returned.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"It won't take that long." Kenpachi said. "He doesn't stand a chance against me."

"There aren't many who does." Retsu said and Kenpachi took off to the Senkaimon.

--

"Yo, Kenpachi, you're late." Ichigo said.

"Whatever, let's just be done with this." Kenpachi replied.

"I figured you would be more excited about going into combat." Ichigo said.

"Only if I know I'm going to get a good fight out of this." Kenpachi said.

"Yay, Ken-chan and Icchi are going to play together." Yachiru cheered from Kenpachi's right shoulder as they went through the Senkaimon.

"By the way, where exactly are we going anyway?" Ichigo asked.

--

_(Up in the mountains, outside of Karakura Town)_

"Why is it that just this town draws so much spiritual attention?" Omaeda asked.

"Pure luck I guess." Ichigo replied.

"Shut up and follow." Soifon said firmly.

'Someone is a bad mood.' Ichigo thought. 'Can't blame her though.'

"Alright, this is where my men were last heard of before they were ambushed." Soifon said.

"There is no sign of any battle." Ichigo said.

"Tosen likes to make quick work out of his enemies and cleans up fast." Hitsugaya Said. "Guess he didn't want anyone interfering with him."

"We should split up tow and two to try and cover more ground." Soifon said. "Each captain will go with their separate lieutenant. Kurosaki, you will go alone."

"If you say so." Ichigo said. During the years Ichigo has learned to trust Soifon's opinions not only as a teacher but also as a leader.

"I don't mind that either." Kenpachi said. "That way none of you will get in my way." He said and so they all split up.

--

Not far from there a Garganta opened up and several familiar faces steeped out. One of them suddenly smirked when he felt an all too familiar presence. He licked his lips.

"How big were the odds that you would be here, Ichigo Kurosaki?!" Said the voice of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

--

**It's starting to get tensed now. Next chapter you will that some of your favorite Arrancars are still alive, that is all I can say. And don't worry; the story will still be going on with its title. Remember this is a Kenpachi/Unohana Fanfic and you can expect more parings on the way. **

**Also if anyone has any good ideas that would be welcome.**

**Love, Ultimate-Drax**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga. **

**Summary: It's been 3 years since the winter war ended and Kenpachi has been keeping a secret from his squad members for over a year. But it won't be a secret for much longer when Kenpachi's life is about to take a turn as Unohana discovers something interesting.**

--

Ichigo was going through the mountains when he suddenly felt something.

"What is this weird familiar feeling I'm sensing?" He said looking up at the night sky. "I probably should get going." He said.

--

"So then, The Gotie 13 has finally managed to trace Tosen down." A female voice said. "Should we let them kill him instead? It would save us the trouble."

"Or how about we kill them along with him." Grimmjow said. "It would sure be nice to get even with those Shinigamis after what they did to us during the war."

"Don't give me that bull-crap. You only want to settle your score with Kurosaki."

"I don't really give a damn crap about what you think, Harribel." Grimmjow spat at her.

"If you go into combat now you will most likely reveal to the Shinigami that we are still alive and if that happens we will have the entire Gotie 13 over our heads." Harribel said. "We are still heavily outnumbered against them. They would easily crush us." She said.

Grimmjow gave Harribel an icy stare and was about to say something but was cute of by a very familiar voice.

"You know, what's she is saying is pretty much true." The group of Arrancars turned their attention towards the night sky facing none other than Ichigo. "I had a hunch you would still be alive, Grimmjow, however I never could have guessed that the rest of ya would still be."

--

Not far from there was Omaeda and Soifon.

"Captain, do you feel that?" Omaeda asked.

"Feel what?"

"It feels like a group of Arrancars is her and Kurosaki is facing them all by himself."

"I know you idiot." Soifon replied.

"Well if you know shouldn't we go over there and help him?!"

"No."

"WHAT! You cannot be serious! I don't care how powerful Kurosaki has become! He won't stand a chance against Arrancar with such high spirit energy!"

"Omaeda, come over her." He knew what was coming but knew it was no use to argue.

POW! Soifon punched Omaeda right in the face.

"You ignorant fool." She said. "Kurosaki knows the level of spirit energy that they are possessing. He would not go face them alone like that unless he knows he can take them." Omaeda got up on his feet. "For the last three years I've been training him. He has reached a level far faster than even Captain Hitsugaya. Kurosaki's well being is nothing to worry about."

"Well, you said it not me." Omaeda said.

"Besides, can't you feel it?" She asked. Omaeda only got confused. "There're traces of Kaname Tosen's spirit energy around this area." Soifon said placing a hand next to the mountain wall. "And besides, this part of the mountain is different from the other."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. Can't you tell? This is Sekkiseki rock." She said. Omaeda's face twitched. "And this …" She started to pull opened what seemed to a hidden door. "… is a secret path way." Omaeda only stared in awe. "Don't just stand there like a nutcase, contact the others and tell them what we've found." She ordered.

"What? Right." Omaeda said as foolish as always

--

"He has some balls showing up in front of all of us all by himself." The Fraccion Apache said.

"Back of Apache." Grimmjow spat at her without taking eyes of Ichigo. "Kurosaki is mine." He was about to draw his Zanpakuto when suddenly a huge spiritual pressure started crushing him. He couldn't breathe or move. The spirit energy he was feeling was lower than Aizen but still enough to break him. He finally figured out that the spiritual pressure he was feeling came from Ichigo who was now standing inches from him. Ichigo lightly slapped him in the face sending him into ground resulting with a huge crater.

Everyone stared in shock at what they had just witnessed. Even Harribel was stunned by Ichigo's new incredible power.

"Do you really think I've been lazing around these past three years?" Ichigo asked. "A lot has changed Grimmjow, the difference between our power levels are just one of them."

'How did he manage to become so strong so quickly?' Harribel thought. 'Through the millennia there has never been a Shinigami or an Arrancar that has reach this level in such short time. He's a monster.'

"Harribel, Kurosaki is clearly much stronger now." She turned to the Primera Espada. "You should go and finish the others who are here. I will deal with him myself."

"If you say so." Harribel said and turned to the others. "Everyone, we have no choice but to stay and fight now. Kill everyone you see." She ordered.

"Fine by me." One short Arrancar said smirking. "The one I want to kill is here with the others." He said and toke of.

"He's all yours." Harribel said to stark and vanished in sonido along with her three Fraccion.

"So then," Kurosaki began. "You're the legendary Primera Espada that I've heard so much about?"

"And you are Ichigo Kurosaki." Stark said.

"Rumors has it that every Espada were supposed to be dead. So what the hell gives?"

"It was something Aizen made for all his Arrancars." Stark began. "When we captured that girl, what was her name? Orihime, that's right. Aizen somehow managed to take a portion of her spirit energy and combined it with our own. That part was her incredible ability to reject God himself. With it implanted inside of us, we could return from the dead." Ichigo was stunned by what he hearing. "Of course it only took this long for us to start returning, and some of us have been taking longer than the other. Some of us might not even have any affect at all."

"You're telling me that the Espada is starting to reawaken?"

"Pretty much." Stark said. "However this was something that we can only do once. So killing us now would make it permanent." By now his Fraccion and other half had delivered a punch on Stark's head. "Lilinette, what the …? That hurt."

"Serves ya right dumbass. You're wasting time giving the enemy valuable information when you should start fighting instead." She spat at him.

"Don't blame him so badly kid." Ichigo said. "He probably thought that he could tell me that because he thinks he can kill me, am I right?"

Stark nodded. "You might say that, yes."

"Alright then." Ichigo said and released Zangetsu. "Shall we begin?"

"I don't suppose there's anything I say that can make you just wanna forget about fighting me?" Stark asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Ichigo then made a quick lop that surprised even Stark. He barley had anytime to draw his sword to block Ichigo's attack. "Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said and a beam of spirit energy was released from Zangetsu at point blank range.

--

"Do you feel that Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, Ichigo has engaged in battle." Toshiro asked. "But with whom? His opponent is too powerful to be Tosen."

"You're right." A familiar voice said. Both Rangiku and Toshiro immediately draw their Zanpakutos. "Well, well what were the odds that we would meat up like this again?" Apache said. The three Fraccion had surrounded the younger captain and lieutenant.

"It can't be!" Toshiro said. "You died, I saw it myself."

"I would be happy to tell you the story, but I simply don't have the patient for it." Harribel said. Both Toshiro and Rangiku prepared for battle.

"We've been over this before," Apache said "You two losers don't stand a chance against us."

'She is right.' Toshiro thought. 'The last time we almost died, had not the Vizards come to aid us we would have died for sure. But I strongly doubt that they will show up this time.'

"We won't give you any chance this time." Harribel said. "Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, attack with full force." She ordered.

"Yes sir!" All three of them said.

Apache: Thrust, Cierva (Spanish for "_Doe_", Japanese for "_Blue Deer Battle Girl)_

Mila-Rose: Devour, Leona (Spanish for "_Lioness_", Japanese for "_Gold Lion General_")

Sun-Sun: Strangle to death, Anaconda (Spanish for "Anaconda", Japanese for "_White Snake Princess_")

When the three of them were done releasing their Zanpakuto a heavy burst of spirit energy suddenly consumed them. The only one who seemed to unaffected were Toshiro and Harribel. Both Rangiku and Toshiro knew full well who it was. Harribel looked up to sky as a huge man came crashing down on her with his Zanpakuto drawn. It was Kenpachi. Harribel managed to wave of Kenpachi's attack, barely.

"Captain Zaraki, you sure have a way to make it just in time." Toshiro said.

"I just thought that this old hag could give me a good fight." Kenpachi said. This enraged Apache a lot.

"You bastard! How dare you …!"

"Pip it Apache." Mila-Rose said. "That spiky haired freak may be more powerful than that kid but he still won't stand a chance against Harribel." She turned her attention back to Toshiro and Rangiku. "Now that the little captain can fight us along with his Lieutenant this might actually become an interesting fight."

"Matsumoto, you've fought these three before. Do you recommend any strategies? Toshiro asked his lieutenant.

"Yeah, try and keep them away from each others." Rangiku suggested.

--

"Captain, is it really okay for us to leave the others behind like this? You could tell that there were pretty many Arrancars back there." Omaeda asked.

"I don't care how many Arrancars they've sent at us, there is no way they will stand a chance against Kurosaki and Zaraki." Soifon said and continued down the hall. "Besides, with Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai now fully matured their odds are much better."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Omaeda said picking his nose.

The two of them wondered around the cave for a few more minutes until finally reaching a steel door.

"What do you think is in there captain?" Omaeda asked.

"We're about to find out." Soifon said placing a right hand on the door. "As I suspected. There is a Kido spell that's locking this door."

"Do you think you can open it? I still suck at Kido." Omaeda said.

"I need some time to analyze the source of the spell before I can …" She stopped when she felt an unusual presence.

"What is it ca…?"

"Be quiet." Soifon said. "We are being hunted."

"Huh? By who?"

"The real question is, by what." Soifon said. With her quick reflexes she fired of a Kido towards left side of the cave. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" A bolt of lightning stroked down a creature from the caves ceilings. She carefully walked over to it.

"It didn't feel like an Arrancar or a Hollow." Omaeda said. "So what is that thing?"

Soifon kicked the unknown creature so it was turned face up. It looked like an over bulky human but it was light green, had rotten sharp teeth, lifeless eyes and some spikes were sticking out of its shoulder and knuckles.

"I don't know." She answered lowering herself to get a better view of the thing. "I've never seen a thing like this."

To her surprise the creature grabbed Soifon by her throat showing clearly it wasn't dead. She could tell the monster had enormous strength. It was starting to get dark. She unseated her Zanpakuto and pierced right through the creature's skull. After she removed his hand from her neck. Omaeda rushed over to her.

"Captain! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine but no thanks to you." She said getting back on her feet clearing her throat. She removed her Zanpakuto from its head and said. "We should call in Squad 12, I'm sure Mayuri will be thrilled to examine this thing. I'm impressed that it managed to take a direct hit from the Hado #4 spell without earning so much as a scratch. And yet I managed to pierce through its head like a hot knife in butter. It was impressive enough that it managed to follow us for this long without me noticing."

"That thing is the least of your concern." Both Soifon and Omaeda turned their head to the very familiar voice and spiritual pressure.

"What?" Soifon whispered. "It cannot be. You died by my Suzumebachi."

"I came back," The figure was getting in to view "to even the odds between us." It was Ggio Vega, smirking devilish at them.

Soifon went back to reality and spooked. "I don't how you managed to come back from the dead but don't you forget that the last time we fought I won."

"So?"

"So, what makes you think this battle will be any different?"

Ggio laugh a little before responding. "Because this time I know your moves." He unseated his sword. "And I will not make the same mistake twice."

"What mistake? That you challenged me?" By now Ggio came charging in. both Soifon and Omaeda toke battle stance but the fight never came as cave became so much darker. 'What is this?' Soifon thought. 'Wait, I know what this is.' Her eyes widened and just like that she was stabbed in the chest.

'What the hell's going on?' Omaeda thought in his panic. 'I can't see or hear anything! Captain, where are you!?' Then he got stabbed as well.

'What just happened?' Ggio was just as confused. 'Where did all this pure darkness come from?' He was then too stabbed.

The darkness started to wither. Soifon looked around her surroundings. Her vision was bluer but she could still see the half dead body of her lieutenant.

'My body' she thought. 'I can't move.' She tried very hard to get up but it was in vain.

"Don't try it." She scanned the area trying to get a view of the man she loath so much. "It's been a while hasn't it?" It was him. Kaname Tosen.

--

**More action is coming up soon. The next chapter will be completely all about Ichigo fight with Stark. Also if anyone wants the group of Arrancars to stay alive through out the entire story just tell. And I'm also glad to see that so many of ya have been placing my story among your favorite but would also like if you would review to me as well. That would make me happy. Until next chapter have a good time everyone.**

**Love= Ultimate-Drax.**


End file.
